I worry because I'm in love with you
by umi4ever
Summary: When SuFin encounters the common cold, what is to happen to our lovely nordic hotties? SFF entertainment guys, SFF entertainment. Rated T for possible future content. Please review, and I'm always open for suggestions


This is my first SuFin FanFiction, so please don't be too harsh, because I know it's not the best. If I don't start at some point I can never improve, now can I? Please review and tell me your honest opinion.

Oh, and I'm not all that great at writing Swedish accent, and I think the whole 'Sweden has to talk funny' concept is completely unnecessary. You don't go around turning all of Germany's W's into V's or turning Japan's L's into R's, do you? And the way people do it doesn't even sound Swedish at all; it just makes it hard to understand. But, I decided to give it a shot anyway, and I kind of fail, so just brace yourself, you won't be able to understand practically anything Sweden says.

Enjoy~

After a half hour walk with Hanatamago, Tino finally approached Berwald and his front door. He opened it and let Hana in to scamper around in the foyer, before tiredly removing his coat and shoes and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm home," he called to his husband, waiting for a response. Nothing. Maybe he couldn't hear him. "Berwald?" He called louder. Still nothing. That was strange. Berwald always at least acknowledged his wife's presence. Tino walked down the hallway to his husband's study, finally finding his lover. "Honey, I'm home," he said sweetly, standing in the doorway. No response. He knew something was wrong. He walked over to the desk his husband was sitting at, only to find his head had fallen onto the keyboard of his computer. His cheeks were slightly flushed red and his nose was as well, but Tino didn't think much of it. He watched his lover peacefully sleep. There was something different about him when he slept. His eyes shut over his beautiful blue eyes, and his brows lowered so adorably over them, his lips forming a lazy smile. His whole scary image changed into a rather adorable one. Tino gazed in awe at his lover's adorable face for a moment, before snapping back to reality, he needed to wake him. If he were strong enough, he would have carried him back to bed, but he was too weak for that. He gently pushed his lover's glasses up his nose and back into place. He gently moved his finger up and down along the tip of Berwald's nose. His lover let out a light gasp before opening his eyes slowly. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped short and rubbed his nose, confusing his wife. He gasped again, before and shutting his eyes, cupping his hands over his nose and mouth, his brows furrowing.

'_Huhh…hut'chuuh!' _he let out a soft sneeze, his head slightly nodding foreword, before sighing with relief.

"Bless you," Tino replied to his husband's actions.

Berwald sniffed, and was about to thank his wife, however, he felt the familiar tickle in his nose again. He gasped once more before shutting his eyes and returning his hands to his face. _"Hug'tchuuh!"_ He tried to stifle the slightly more forceful sneeze. "S'cuse m'" he said, before sniffing.

"Bless you, hon," Tino told his lover, a sudden look of worry spreading across his face. "You sure you're not coming down with something? You look a little pale," He said, placing a hand on his lover's forehead.

"Th'nk y'," he said, sniffling. "I'm f'ne, s'jus a sn'ze. I do it ev'ry day." He said, sniffing again. Of course, Berwald was telling the truth. It is normal for one, especially one like Berwald, who had allergies, to sneeze. But it wasn't normal for one's cheeks to flush and one's nose to turn bright red, or for one to fall asleep on his keyboard at eight o'clock. Tino didn't buy it.

"You're a little warm," Tino said, frowning. Berwald couldn't be getting sick. He just _couldn't. _Not now of all times. Berwald sniffed and sighed.

"…'m not sick," he protested, sniffing again. Almost on cue, the tickle invaded his nose again. This time he brought his sleeve to his face and shut his eyes, his brows furrowing again. _"Huh'TCHUUH!" _he sneezed, his head completely doubling over. He lifted his head and opened his eyes, but he felt another sneeze coming on and stayed in that same position with his nose pressed to his sleeve and his mouth slightly opening again. Finally, he lowered his arm and opened his eyes again, yawning.

"Berwald, you're sick. You need to take some cold medicine and get some rest," Tino said.

"N' 'm not!" he protested again, holding a finger to his nose to make sure he didn't sneeze again like the last time. "S'jus a sn'ze, I sn'ze all the t'me, ev'ryone sn'zez. I feel f'ne! S' pro'bly j'st d'st." He said, sniffing again. Tino _still _didn't buy it.

"You have a fever, Berwald!" Tino whined, obviously frustrated. "You fell asleep at your computer!" He said, looking at his watch again, "and it's only eight!" Tino exclaimed, frustration clear in his voice. He face palmed and tried to think of something else, this was getting nowhere. Suddenly, it came to him. He knew just how to prove Berwald was sick, and he knew Berwald wouldn't be able to deny it anymore. "I know just how to tell you're sick." He said, extending a finger towards his husband's face.

"N', T'no, pl'se…d'n't," he protested, but nothing was stopping his lover from once again tapping him on the nose. Berwald's nose instantly started twitching, as he struggled to keep his eyes from closing and opened his mouth wider and wider. He had a the cutest sneezy expression on his face, and it just kept getting more intense. The results were rather pleasing. With a smile, Tino began to wiggle his finger over his lovers nose like he did earlier while waking him up. That's what set it off. Berwald pushed his wife to the side, causing him to nearly fall over, and let out a series of harsh uncovered sneezes. _"HUH'TCHUUUH! HUT'SHHHH! HUT'SHUUUUH! HUK'SHUUU! HAT'SHUUUUH! HUH'TCHUUUUUH! HUHH…HUHH…huhh…" _he was bent at his waist, his eyes remained shut and his mouth opened, his nose slightly twitching. The pre-sneeze face was still fixed across his face, he couldn't get rid of it. Tino started to feel sympathy for him, he knew he shouldn't have done that, Berwald was sick, he didn't deserve to be tormented like this.

"Wait, Berwald, l-," he was cut off by a sigh, "look at the desk lamp," he told him, trying to help his lover.

"_Heh hehh _T-T'no… w-why w'ld I…_hehh…"_

"Just do it, it'll help," Tino instructed. Berwald blinked his watering eyes open just enough to get some light in, and pointed them at the lamp. Almost instantly he closed them and brought his hands to his face, his brows furrowing for another sneeze.

"_HUH'TCHUUUUUUH!" _it doubled him over at his waist just like the others did. He sighed and tried to sniff again, barely succeeding. Instead of opening his eyes like the other times, he just closed them and leaned back in his chair, coughing harshly and uncovered several times and letting out a small groaning sound. Tino felt so horrible about making him sneeze like that, they all sounded so painful. It wasn't nearly that bad the last time he had done the sneezing technique to tell if Berwald was sick. When was that? About a year or so, maybe? That must have been the last time Berwald had caught such a nasty cold, but he had never sneezed like _that. _Sure, once in a while everyone has those super long allergy fits where they sneeze like twenty or fifty times, but they didn't sneeze like Berwald. Come to think of it, Berwald didn't usually sneeze like that. He usually sneezed softly and always covered his mouth and nose. Tino knew something was seriously wrong here.

"Now…" he started sitting on the couch next to his husband's desk, "would you mind telling me how you really feel?" he asked, staring at his husband through the bangs covering his eyes.

"I feel…_siiiick…_" He over-exaggerated the word, before bringing his fist to his mouth and hacking into it a few times. Tino winced at the sound of his husband's hacking, he hated knowing his husband was in pain.

"I know," Finland said, sighing. "Listen, I'm really sorry for what I did just then, that was really childish of me." He looked at his feet and blushed. Berwald coughed a few times before he could speak again.

"It r'lly h'rt m' n'se...'spec'lly m' throat," he said, before coughing again and sighing. Tino knew it hurt when he heard the sneezing, but now that Berwald actually said it, it hurt him so much more. He sighed again.

"Well, you should get some rest then," Tino said, getting up from his seat and helping his husband up. He was a little wobbly, and Tino struggled under the weight from where he was leaning on his shoulder, but they managed to make their way upstairs and into their bedroom in that manner. Tino sat on their bed and waited patiently while Berwald slowly undressed down to his boxer shorts and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. Tino didn't notice his husband's intense shivering until then. He walked over to their closet, where he pulled out some extra blankets and placed the on top of his lover, tucking him in.

"G'night, hon," he said, gently placing a kiss upon his husband's forehead.

"G'night, sw't-h'rt," he said, before he turned his head to the side and into the blankets, his eyes shut, brows furrowing again, and letting out a small sneeze. "_Hug'tchuuh!" _The last thing he heard before he fell asleep that night was a soft, 'bless you,' from his lover.

Sorry it was kind of short, I kiiiinda just thought of it randomly and wrote for like a half hour straight, so it's just a little bit…um, horrible. Please review honestly, and be harsh if you need to, I just really want your opinions.

Heheh I really personally think Su-San would be rather adorable to give a cold to. And I think he'd be reeeeeeeeeeally cute when he sneezes, and when he sleeps, heck even when he's hacking and coughing~

I just keep on hearing this weird squeaky sponge-bob like noise in my ears that's all like 'squeaksqueaksqueak ima hamster!'…

Sorry that was a bit random

Well yes, review, make suggestions…blah blah blah…all that jazz, goodnight!


End file.
